


Magical Girl in Disguise

by DazzleMyRazzle



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 魔法少女特殊戦あすか | Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka | Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka (Anime)
Genre: Alphy and Undyne will shit themselves with this character, Anime Is Real, Blackberry is short, Blueberry is short, Blueberry might be a bit yandere, Change of environment scares her, Character is Senior Spec Ops, Character is hafling, Character is magical girl, Character is not Chara, Character is small, Character is very protective, Character maybe too Op in this universe, F/M, Female character is painless, Gaster is slightly crazy, Green is tall boi, Kawii Character, Locked up in basement, Magic kinda exist, Magical Girls Exist, Multiple Universe, Papyrus is dating Mettaton, Papyrus lives with Sans, Paranoid at first, Raspberry is short, Red is bara, Reverse Harem, Sans is super protective, Sans is taller, Sans might have tsudere, She will learn their way, Skiddish Character, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong girl, Tiny bear mode, Transformation, Undertale is slight taller than her, character has ptsd, character is female, character is not frisk, sans is a mess, sans is bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleMyRazzle/pseuds/DazzleMyRazzle
Summary: So when I finished this amazing anime called Magical Girl Spec-Ops AsukaI had a thought that was boiling in my mind of how that could work.Which in Undertale the scene of Undyne saying that anime is real question came to mind.I was like well eeehhh heck why not lolSo I was thinking to make Alphys and Undyne theory true in this Fanfic of this character got sucked intoTheir world when a the multi dimensional being magical girl caused a rip portal when she was battling.Yea ill roll with that XD





	1. Readers Bio

**Author's Note:**

> Color me *Why the fuck another Fanfic*
> 
> You can't stop my creative output coppers  
> *Crash into window and flees*
> 
> Also I know it would burn me out but my mind during the witch hour keeps coming up with these things.  
> Please help lol
> 
> And I think two fanfics might be put to rest soon. Once they reach their chapters.  
> I'm not tell which ones that's a secret for you guys to figure out 
> 
> And this is my first time that it's a crossover idk why these two but heck to it i need to be adventurous  
> Think outside of the box for a bit lol

**Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka OC**

 

**Tier:** At least 9-B

 

**Name:** Blair Ringling

 

**Origin:** Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka

 

**Gender:** Female

 

**Age:** Around 23 *Oldest group of Magical Girl Squad*

 

**Height:** 5”5 Human form. Berserk mode: 5"7. Animal form: 2ft 

 

**Weight:** 185lbs/ 250lbs/ 50lbs

 

**Characteristic:** Short puffy brown hair easy to maintain even though her eyes are covered, Bear ears* When human form just regular human ears*  and Physical average body

 

**Classification:** Hafling *Human/Animalistic: Bear Grizzle type*, Magical Girl, Spec Ops Senior Squad 3rd group.

 

**Powers and Abilities** : Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Charmer Enhancer, Specialized hand combo and close combat, Magical Capsule Expert *Chemical and Healing*

  
  


**Attack Potency:**  9-B WALL *15 Kiloj. To 0.005 tons* ( Can kill Halloween-class monsters, and Halloween-class magic shields), along with her Clawulets and Gauntlets it adds a bit of power and sharpness when incontact with walls, cars and can destroy internal organs.

 

**Speed:** At least Superhuman (Can blitz human beings and Halloween-class monsters) *12.51 to 34.3 m/s* Can create small gust when being pushed to her limit. Which when striking it creates pressure to push the enemy harder to walls and other enclosed places.

 

**Lifting Strength** : Peak Human *227 to 454 kg*

 

**Striking Strength** : At least Wall Class *Can rise over buildings in a single leap, As well as scaling buildings and mountains*

 

**Durability:** Small Building level (Unharmed by being thrown into a wall hard enough to severely crack it and shrugs of the pain. improved Halloween-class monsters and comparable fighters )

 

**Stamina:** Above average

 

**Range:** Standard melee range, up close in combat.

 

**Standard Equipment** : Clawulets, Gauntlets, Double switch blades and earpiece communicator

 

**Intelligence:** Animalistic When Berker Mode and Below Average when Human

 

**Weaknesses:** Average normal human weaknesses

 

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

 

**Magical Girl:** Blair has become a magical girl by synchronizing her brain waves with a fairy from the Spirit World, a parallel world to the Human World. Her physical characteristics are boosted to superhuman levels, and she can use magic. She can transform into a magical girl by synchronized dancing with her Clawulets. She can sometime goes Animal form when storing energy or sneaking around areas or in disguised.

 

**Circus Disaster *Berserker Mode*:** Only can be used when enhance capsules or during stressful situations, injections and such. Berserker mode enhance her power but lower human conscious when using it. Her physical form will be more Were. When overusing it her form goes to hibernation form. Which her body becomes a tiny cub until energy. And her human conscious is back to normal.

 

**Gaulets *Bear-Cause*:** She named this as the paw pad resembles as a bear. With an open palm hit to humans, Halloween classes and walls. It creates press of 0.005 ton wave force. Projectiling them backwards to other objects. Materialized comes with her 

**Padded** : Which in situation of just force without killing. 

**Tungsten metals** : Acts like extra protection to her hands when mission of Halloween Class disposals. 

**Magic Enhance:** Elemental magic gems built in to be able to change certain elements. Fire, Ice, Explosions, Electric, Gravity and Healing

 

**Claulets *Unbear-able* :** When Gauntlets goes to 2nd Stage where her fingers are covered in Black Tungsten metals looking like a bear claws. Shatter proof, sharpness and durability depends on what metal she strikes with. Able to climb and strike with 2x force and power in this form. And with speed enhance air force would be able to force and small cuts to enemy. 

 

**Magic Shield:** A multilayered pseudo plasma curtain type magic shield created by enhancing a human's brain via the magical girl system. Magic Shields are very powerful defenses against conventional weapons, the magic shields of mages (like magical girls) Though almost entirely transparent, its optical properties match themselves to the incoming attack. The most effective weapon against a magic shield is to use a magic weapon of your own. 

 

**Magic Sight:** Magical Girls are able to see faint traces of magical power.

  
**Magical Capsules Enhancers:** Blair has studies magical and human chemical studies. As it was required if she can enhance her body and mind with the magical use of capsules and pills. Also to be able to help others with instance healing and power capsules. So becoming a health/magic scientist was a plus for her to make her Berserker mode accessible without much strain of awakening with stress and such. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the format like the wiki version of the Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka
> 
> It keeps it easy for me to figure out for to bio this Oc lol  
> Funny enough almost all character have the same info for certain thing  
> Kept the same info for certain parts since she is from this universe *Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka*
> 
> But I did research of how to round this character which I was bending one thing about the Hafling part but thats it lol.
> 
> Don't worry she will be rounded out more once I get her to the other universe 
> 
> I hope you guys like this and I hope it works out might not be a long fanfic as well just a short fantasy in mind. But we will see.


	2. Where am I?

Entry 1: Where am I?

 

I woke up to a strange place. Although I remember battling our dark organization called Babel Brigade. 

 

But when suddenly a black veil engulfed me and my teammates as we were closing in to finishing off another Halloween War that happen in American soils. 

 

Now I’m in an open field no Giant lava monster slithering out of the top of mountains. No swarms of Halloween Class army on the horizon?‘What is this place?’

 

As I rubbed my eyes as I have been asleep for a while. I noticed as my paws were in view. 

 

‘Shit I’m in my bear cub form.’ I must have gotten my magic stolen when being encapsulated by that weird black pod. 

 

I wasn’t aware on this mission that there was a Magical girl with that type of skill. Or even within that class? As I looked up at the sky, it seems to be close to sunset. 

 

‘Shit I need to get to headquarters or a place nearby for the night.’ As I yawn tiny as I strutted down the hill as it seem to be beside the mountains. 

 

I noticed a large home from the distance after a while. It was a log home no sight of Halloween classes or Magical users? 

 

Strange not even a trail either? ‘I must’ve been far from where I was?’ I stridded underneath the front porch as there was a hole big enough for me to squeeze through. 

 

‘Better than me staying out in the opening in this form.’ As the night veils above me I rested through the night hoping to figure out what location I got sent to. 

 

When the morning dawn hit my face as I was still in my Cub form still. ‘Hm strange I don’t remember this form lasting this much? Maybe I need food? 

 

But first I need to call my headquarters.’ Thankfully my communicator in my earpiece works still and as well as my collar still intact. 

 

As my tiny paws pressed on to my collar to scan around me to find the closest signal to headquarters. So far a loud buzz occured. ‘Huh? Nothing, weird. Let me try again maybe the signal is weak here?’ 

 

I walked out of my hiding spot. As I noticed someone in a lab coat leaving out. That was my chance to escape this part. I bolted behind them without being detected as I went underneath their footing as they open the car door to the backseat. When I sat on the floor waiting until they stopped which was a while. 

 

I noticed the two voices were quite normal. One was very boisterous and the other very quite and nerdy. 

 

I peeked a bit as they were what I thought I feared the most. But they don’t seem to look like any classes I’ve seen other than the Queen of the Spirit world races I seen before. 

 

Are they hostile? Maybe an ally? One was a very blue scale fish monster? With very bright red hair. The Lab coat that was wearing was a very chubby reptile? Maybe a dinosaur. 

 

It was hard to tell since I was behind her spot. After a few hours they stopped as I have to listen in on their conversation. 

 

Which I wished I didn’t because it felt like I’m invading privacy. 

 

But they act normal like us. They talked about T.V shows to watch this week to their daily lives about work and friends. ‘Maybe they are acting like this since they sense me. But I’ll see once they noticed me.’ 

 

I hid underneath the bag but suddenly I got nabbed ‘Oh no this is the end. They found out’ I got gripped on my leg as the blue one caught me out of hiding. 

 

She smiled widely at me. Her teeth looked like a Halloween Class that looks like Fishes and Alligators Types. 

 

Which I made whimpering growls at her as I fail around which she had a good grip on my foot. I cried hard tears when the yellow one stopped her by grabbing at me by the front that was dangling.

 

“Undyne your scaring it. It just seemed like this cub got inside of our car somehow. Butit looks injured by what their stat is now.” She had a cute stuttering as she held me in her hands? 

 

The Blue meanie name Undyne stopped holding my back feet as she let go of me. ‘Stats wait a minute... Are they magical girls or something? Maybe they know everything? Maybe they are spied undercover as Halloween Classes that looks humanoid?’ 

 

Undyne was growling at me as her face was close to mine. Which I played innocent until then. As I ducked into the arms of the savior for now. I shook hard as this was terrifying me for real. 

 

“Are you sure Alphy? This is not a monster I’ve seen like Cinnamon in Snowdin before.” 

 

‘Snowdin? Monster? What are these two even talking about? This is so confusing but I’ll play along until I have the nearest signal.’

 

Alphy uncovered me under her arm as she looked at me in the face. I started to sweat a bit as I gave me confused look at her hopefully to trick her. 

 

She smiled softly at my reaction but then narrowed her eyes as she slowly got me closer looking into my eyes. As I sweated harder. 

 

‘Ohnononono did she figured me out already? Maybe she is trying to interrogate me to see if I crack from her judging me.’ She then stopped and went back to being happy. 

 

“This cub pretty chilled for being a wild one don’tcha think?” As Undyne pointed that out. Which I gulped and whimpered. I suddenly struggled as this was it they knew. Alphy grip was quite weaker as I almost slipped below but Undyne caught me. ‘FUCK’

 

She had me in a bear hug *No puns intended* As Alphy notice my foot has a scrape. “Huh I guess this is where the injury was. Poor thing let get her inside and patched up before we released her back at least she will be healed and everything.” 

 

I stopped the struggled as my paws were shoving her face away from mine as Alphy said that. Both me and Undyne were shocked as I had to deal with her more. 

 

I whimper harder as Alphy nabbed me back in her arm. She opened the door to their house as Undyne then grabbed their stuff as I was whisked to their living room. Alphy placed me on the coffee table as she told me like a child. 

 

“Stay.Here.” As she quickly went upstairs as she was getting the first aid kit or something. Undyne went up stairs as well as this was my time to escape and call for help. They are nice. Well one of them were.

 

I jumped off quickly as I noticed wire phone was still available. I used a bit of energy of what I had as I climbed to their tall stand. ‘Yes finally hahaha. Now to dial in the number and I’m home free.’ 

 

As my baby paw had a rough time getting the number pressed down. There was a ring to it. The person picked up the phone it wasn’t what I expected there was a female voice on the other end trying to sell me soap. ‘ OH NO THIS CAN’T BE REAL’  

 

The girl hung up as I’m freaking out. I turned I noticed something hitting the floor with a thud as it made me jump. Alphy and Undyne looking at me with such confusion and shock as they noticed me holding the phone like a person. 

 

‘FUCK I GOT FOUND OUTAAAHHH’ I jumped off the stand as quick to no avail as soemthing suddenly hold me down. As there was a blue aura around my body. ‘What magic is this?”  I was screaming and growling as they got closer. My eyes widened as Undyne face had a blue magic spear next to my face. 

 

‘OOOOOOOHHHHH FUCK THIS IS HOW I DIE’ I cried really hard as I conjured my voice. Since the jig was up. 

 

“WHOA WHAT A MINUTE PLEASE SPARE ME UNDYNE AND ALPHY. I’LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW. EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOING ON” I was crying hard that the pool of tears was soaking my face and fur. 

 

Alphy was from Shocked to Awed for some reason as she stopped Undyne from skewing me. “Wait Undyne. You know what this means?”

 

Undyne did catch on as she stood hold of the spear still. I stopped crying as I lay my head down wait for her to say to torcutre me or something worse. ‘I rather be War Nurse sick patient until she kills me, then them.” 

 

Alphy then shouted out something I wasn’t expecting before. “This cub is a magical pet. And that means anime is real” This stopped Undyne and stumped me as I’m being held down by magic themselves?

 

‘How come I’m being called Anime even though they use magic What the actual F.’ Undyne stopped her hold as I felt the magic lifted up. Alphy nabbed me again as she rubbed her face into mine. I don’t know what she is doing but this seemed to be good? 

 

She lifted me up like a plush toy as her face now is beyond ecstatic. Undyne went from being peeved to the same wavelength as both had goofy looks on their faces as well as star glittering their sight. 

 

‘They are clueless that their eyes glitter like Anime either. Welp this would be a long day for me to explain.’ Then Undyne pointed out this last minute. 

 

“Does that mean were Magical girls or this is someone else's?” I spoke up as this was ridiculous.

 

I jumped out of the grips of Alphy as I stood up on my hind leg. Only have one of my feet lightly pressed as the pain shot up from the rough texture to my scraped foot. “Whoa wait a minute there girls. I’m not nobodies pet” I puffed me cheeks out in offense to that remake. 

 

“And secondly this whole ‘Anime’ your talking about is crazy. Have you two looked at yourselves. You girls are monster, with anime sparkles and magic. How does that not equal out anime to you?” I was exaggerating my tiny arms around my state the obvious. 

 

They both kinda shrugged. Which made me faceplant to the floor in defeat. “Are you too. SERIOUS” I got up and rubbed my snoot as it was sore as the weight of my head hit it. I tried to get up again only for that same feet to hurt as I landed on my ass on the floor as I hold on my feet. 

 

Which Alphy noticed my distress. As she went over to me and got the kit of ointment and wrap ready as she softly dabbed the scrape. Which I growled and flinched. “What in Goddess heaven that your putting on my foot. It hurt then slowly tingling me?”

 

The pain went away as she put on some more and the wrap around it. “Don’t worry is Green Magic. It would heal you up in no time~” 

 

“Oh...Well thats does wonder than my Healing Capsules. I must know this ‘Green magic’ this would help out me and my squad…” My voice died down as I sat down on the floor crying as I noticed I’m not from my own world. 

 

Undyne noticed it as my tears coming in big pools. “Hey whoa what’s the matter? We will take you back to your squad.” Alphy sat next to me as I cried out.

 

“That’s the thing. I. think. I’m not from this world.” This shocked them even more as my crying was loud that it shook the house. As my paw trying to wipe my tears. They were both next to me with tissues and pets and blankets. 

 

Undyne looked at Alphy as she was saddened by the outcome of this. “This can’t be for real Al. Another dimension being that has to be some crazy stuff to be real right?” 

 

Alphy looked up at her as she fixed her glasses. “Well it might be possible but that’s a slight chance. Which this is both amazing and disheartening. Because I don’t know how we would be getting her home though, like the rest of the others as well. Me, Sans and his other counter parts are still working on it. But nothing so far. We kept accidentally bring more than we put them back in their lines.”

 

When I heard that it only made my tears burns. As they both shushed me to calm down. Which by the end of it I dozed off form the hourly long crying fits as they lay me on the couch soon after. They went up themselves as they were tucker out as they slept. 


	3. Exploring?

Entry 2: Exploring?

 

I woke up from my slumber of sadness as I noticed my form went to normal. I forgot that my civilian clothing I wore was still the same brown pleated skirt and honey sweater top. And my mini backpack holding the padded gauntlets, switchblades and such were intact. Including my phone.

 

Thankfully transforming doesn’t get rid of clothing completely. That or be butt naked in the battleground after my magic depleted would sound unpleasant and embarrassing.

 

‘I’m fucking 23 I don’t need everyone see every bit I have hmp’ But then the hungry came in like a thunder. As I hold onto my stomach and blushed. I got up and went to the kitchen. ‘Oh shit wait. This is their house...But they helped me. Hhhmm I’ll treat my allies with pancakes~’

 

I went into the fridge and grabbed milk, eggs, butter, and chocolate chips. ‘ Huh they like this chocolate cold? Huh?’ Then after that I grabbed the flour, baking powder and sugar from their pantry. I finally found their pans. Which I quickly made a huge bowl of batter. The piles of pancake stacked a bit to high but I then took a few to test it out.

 

‘Mmmmm Umai~ Very chocolatey need honey tho~’ As I got up and looking for honey. There was some on the top shelf. “Shit why is that up there. I’m too short. mmmmpphh.” I instead went upstairs and knocked on the door.

 

‘I think it’s their room.’ There was grumble at first as I open is softly and peer in. I noticed the papers were on the floor, walls full of anime and manga, lastly a pile of ramen cup next to a computer.

 

I got in further with my head. I don’t want be stepping inside just yet. I whispered louder. “Hey I made breakfast if you two are up?~” The grumbles were getting louder from Undyne. ‘I guess not, I’ll put it in the microwave. I’m gonna focus on my communicator to see if I could somehow get a hold of anybody.’

 

I quietly went down stairs. The creaking of the floorboards worried me sometimes. I got to the living room and sat there the whole time playing around my collar of the wiring and such. ‘Now I regret skipping out on opportunity from not taking 101 technical device’

 

Being there the whole 3 hours was stressful. I thought I had something but only the same damn woman in my ear piece I tried before on their phone. ‘Fucken chist KAREN I don’t need soap for every occasion.’ I gave in as I laid back down on the couch.

 

I heard them coming down soon after. The fish clock in the living room read out. ‘Huh? Almost noon-fish’ I smirked at the worst pun there was. Undyne came down first to greet me. But to her surprise that the cub on the couch is now more human.

 

Undyne stopped herself for a sec and I notice her stopping. I looked above away from my phone. “Oh hey Undyne, Guessed you never knew what my human form looked like. Don’t worry you will get to see this form only once I got my energy.”

 

Undyne pointed and screamed out. “HOLY FUCKEN SHIT YOUR REAL. A MOTHER FUCKEN MAGICAL GIRL!” I cocked a brow as I got up.

 

“No shit Undyne. I’m not a fucken tooth fairy. Even though in our world fairies do exist. Which by the way do you have a Spirit portal or a magical world portal. Because that might be the only way of communication to the Queen to get me out of this dimension.”

 

Undyne was baffled frozen staring at me. As I Sigh. “I guess that’s a no then. Oh hey Alphy~” Alphy gave me the same staring treatment. I instead went to the kitchen brought out the pancakes and placed it on the coffee table since they are frozen surprised.

 

They finally stopped after the whiff of the food made them snapped out of it. Alphy and Undyne both had a ton of questions about where I came from. And I answered all of it at once.

 

“Yes, I have magical girl item that transform me into my outfit. Yes, I have a companion but they are at the other world. No, Sailor Moon is a comic and she isn’t real in my world. No, enemies don’t explode only if you want them by shoving a grenade in their mouth or stomach. And Finally Yes I would transform if I’m able to. If so then there might be a Spirit portal to get me back home.”

 

I sipped my coffee as I was done answering more soon after those few. Undyne stood up. “You should totally do it. Like.Right.NOW! ” I sighed. ‘If only people in my world were this excited.’

 

As I placed my cup down and got my bag with my Padded gauntlets. They were confused by the look of it. Undyne interrupted. “Those don’t look ‘magical’ I thought you guys have like wands or broaches and shit?”

 

In a hurtful insulated voice. “Well in my world weapons are really the magical way of doing this. This ain’t no fantasy game or anime. But let's do it somewhere open though. Do you guys have a backyard?”

 

They both were tilting their heads but Alphy showed you the backyard. ‘Oh perfect enough space, no neighbors in sight and tall fence. Perfect’.

 

I walked across in the middle as they were popping up their folded chairs. “Uh Undyne? Alphy this isn’t a show? But you know what hold onto your seats! It’s gonna get sparkly up in this shit”

 

As I raise my hands up “Let’s power up~!” The clothing was slowly getting brighter as the sun. I rested my arms then they rolled together to create ribbons around my arms. As circus and beat started up. The ribbons were forming the leotard and shirt. As well as the accordion collar surrounding the top.

 

The shoes and gloves slowly unraveled themselves creation boots and Gauntlets that were shimmer and very hard plushed. The last thing was the Bear ears popping up making my human ears disappeared and two pink roses accessories on each side to cover it. As well tail included on top of the tutu.

 

The light settles as the sequences of reds, pinks, gold and white covered all over my outfit. My gauntlets were red and golden plated with rose engraved. To my surprise it worked. That I kept my pose as it was done. Undyne gripped the handles of the chair that it bent.

 

Alphy jaw was gaping open. I introduce them to this form formally. “Undyne and Alphy. I forgot to tell you my name from last night. I’m Blair Ringling. But call me by my code name: “Circus Teddy” They gave me this to surprise enemies. Which was funny to see their faces once I came to view.”

 

Alphy was gonna take my hand but Undyne caught it first making my body vibrate of how excitement flowed through her handshake. Alphy got up finally and looked around me. She pointed out the outfit flaws. “Wait what's the point being really scantily clad?” I blushed harder.

 

“I have no clue tell that to the Spirit world. I wish I could ask an upgrade but sadly I’m here.” The day went by fast as I went back into my human form. Realizing this was the only outfit I have. Thankfully my wallet has cash and my card to buy new ones.

 

We were inside discussing about how to get me back home. And or finding the ‘Spirit World’. But they never heard of it before. Which I shrugged it off. ‘I will explore for now and maybe I would pick something up? I hope so I don’t wanna burden them any further.’

 

‘Huh I realized if my squad notice my disappearance? Doubt it they would panic. They would be figuring out what happen to me...They are all I have sadly…’ They noticed me spacing out really hard as Undyne threw a napkin ball on my forehead. Which I flinched  bit.

 

“Hahah I’m sorry about that punk. You seem like you had something your mind.” I scratched my cheek a bit. “Yea sorry thinking about my squad. But I know they would be fine. I just need to focus on one thing more important in hands. I need to buy clothing that I would wash this outfit enough it would fall apart. If I happen to fight in my civilian clothing and living for goddess above for how long saldy.”

 

Alphy nodded in agreement. “We should go in town. Maybe get you a few things for a while. I’m so happy we have you as a friend.” Alphy said ‘friend?’ This made me smile softly of the thought of it. “Yea, I’m kinda surprised your friending me for only a full day at this point heh.”

 

Undyne got up “Heck yea, not to brag about you being magical. But we respect yea enough punk. Also we should introduce you to your friend as normal. If we expose you to Papyrus and Sans they might fall apart in shock. Or at least rattle their bones.” She hardy laugh at that.

 

I was shocked at the thought. “Wait!? Are there other species of monster? Like skeletal beings? I’ve only heard of, Halloween Classes, Reptile Soldiers, Elves and dragons so far. And the common Faires and Companions pets.”

 

They both told me how there so many of them. How they have a flame monster that serves them food to a Spider gal with a pet named Muffin. ‘Muffin sound adorable, Must be a cat or little pup heh’

 

As I went back to human form. And then grabbed my wallet out of my bag. They were gonna take me out to a little outlet mall that they know others, from what I heard they were “Underground Neighbor?”

 

When we got to the car, what I didn’t notice was Undyne drives a little to fast and reckless for my taste. But I should’ve know when she meant by. “Hold on your seat” As the road they drove on was a bit rocky. ‘Probably they have road work today...I hope’

 

We got to the outlet in one piece thankfully. But my stomach was a bit flipped from the tall hill dip a few miles back. Not as bad as the roundabout she cut the rounded part really hard making me feel like I was in gravity simulation. As I finally stepped out once they parked my head re-calibrated. The spinning in my head and stomach stopped.

 

We first hit the HOTTOPIC store. Alphy wanna look to see if they had new pop figure? I never heard of it before. I didn’t mind but it would get me used to this world culture in their way. When we first stopped in the music bass was noticeable as the song screamed out “Blood on the dance floor?”

 

Alphy shoot straight to the section while Undyne went to the jacket section not far from where I was as I looked into the clothing for now. The whole Clarence section had dress, sweaters, stuff printed by this thing called “Disney” Kinda reminds me of a knock off in my world called Renisy.

 

A few things caught my eye as fishnet long sleeve shirts, A shirt finally with the word “Akuma”. In my thoughts I might cross out or paint over the ‘A’. Since it would be ironically. But I might keep it if they caught on. Lastly I found a onesie in a broken package of a brown bear look. It had some anime girl on the packaging and the size was perfect too.

 

‘Shit I need to buy slippers of either tiny bears or bear feet? Hhhmm’ As I throw that on my arm I finally made it to the front desk where two workers were there talking to Alphy and Undyne. I got there as they notice my random picking of clothing. Undyne cocked at all the bear theme items.

 

“What Undyne I like the style of these. Yes they are clothing but this store has stuff I wouldn’t wear. I’ll buy regular clothing at a normal place.” She huffed as she holds a new pair of boots, eye patches with anime themes, and 5 new tank tops. Alphy has bought 6 new pop figures, a set of pens with kiss cutie mew mew merch and 2 new shirts.

 

What I noticed was the workers they were talking to a short thick purple cat and a tall, thin crocodile. They were quite unique in the way they talked to me. Remind me valley girls with a bit of sass but still kinda polite.

 

“Oooo I see we are going for the bear theme today mew~ Did you like find everything okay? Mew~” As the purple cat rang me up as the crocodile bags my stuff. “Oh Catty did yea ask them about the membership card before you rang them up?” As she folded my onesie and chucked the packaging out since I told them to discard it anyway.

 

“Oh that’s right Bratty I aaallllmmmooossstt forgot Mew~ Do you have one by the way gurl, if not either Alphy or Undyne could uses their so they could get points. Or we can get you setup?” As she got my last item put in the bag. I was being looked at as they thankfully can’t see my eyes to intimidate me. I shook my head.

 

“Nah I’m good, I'm only gonna shop here as rare as possible. And plus gotta keep my wallet light without the drag of plastic card piling in my wallet.”

 

They smirked and shrugged as Alphy took her card out to get the point instead. As I fished out my card. I handed to them it worked surprisingly? I didn’t know in this world they have Discoverit. The thing I didn’t pay any attention to was the price. $45 My eyes were quite widen of the number.

 

‘Fuck, I should check how much my account after this one.’ As we walked out of the store we place it in the car before we walked to an actual clothing store. It was a plus including size store, meaning they include bigger than average which was nice of them. The lighting was quite inviting. But there was a few monsters in it. Undyne went to her usual stop jackets? Alphy followed her instead. 

 

I went straight for clarence isle. To one check my account and two not let Undyne and Alphy worried about me and my money habits. As I flipped my phone out to pull up my app to my account. It read out. “$238.65” Which means they took out and that was the live total. I exhaled slowly. ‘Okay this time look at the prices before buying it’ I looked for a few shirts, tank tops, skirts, leggings, one pair of jeans and a pair of shorts. 

 

Funny enough this store kinda remind of the last one I went. But it for more like girly wear to some. I bought sadly 3 shirts that were quite light and airy, 2 tank tops with animal skulls or floral, A simple black knee length skirt, 3 pairs of leggings which should be enough and lastly jean short. The jeans were quite pricey. 

I was smart to use my calculator on my phone to keep track of it. “$78” I was happy for the price of it as I got more for less. ‘Oh shit I forgot I need one pair of shoes’ Which I grabbed simple black sneakers. “$90” Still better than half for a few items. **$148.65**

 

Once I grabbed my bag after I finished paying for it. Undyne got the door for both me and Alphy. I went first only to be knocked over by someone on my right as my body hit the floor with a slight velocity as I skidded a bit. 


End file.
